The stuffing in traditional winter coats can compromise a wheelchair-bound user's back and spine because the stuffing (or linings) can bunch up and become highly uncomfortable for a seated user. Further, this can become a safety, or health risk for users with bone or muscle issues. Some caregivers may drape a blanket over the wheelchair-bound user's body instead, but blankets can get caught in the wheelchair's wheels and are not form fitting to the wearer. Additionally, in general wheelchair-bound users may not have very many matching, put-together clothing options, which can be frustrating and inconvenient. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides a comfortable and safe garment for wheelchair-bound users, and wraps around the back of a wheelchair to prevent the garment's stuffing or linings from interfering with a user's posture. This garment also creates a more stylish and put-together look for wheelchair-bound users, and prevents the need to cover wheelchair-bound users in blankets, which can get stuck in the chair's wheels. Further, the garment reduces the amount of time it takes caregivers to dress wheelchair-bound users.